There are a vast multitude of casino card games. Some card games, like Caribbean Stud Poker, Three Card Poker, Let It Ride and 3-5-7 Poker are stud games insofar as the game outcomes are based solely on the originally dealt cards. Other card games, like video poker and variations thereof, are draw games wherein the player has the opportunity to replace at least one originally dealt card in order to improve the game outcome. Depending on the game, the player may be allowed to replace all the original cards, only certain cards, only a certain number of cards, etc.
Some casino stud games also involve a dealer hand and/or require the player to make betting decisions before all game cards are revealed or dealt. For example, in Caribbean Stud Poker and Three Card Poker, the player is required to increase his or her wager in order to continue play and for comparison of the player's revealed hand to the dealer's revealed hand.
Other casino stud games do not involve a dealer hand while still other casino stud games offer the player the ability, but do not require the player, to modify his or her wager. For example, in Let It Ride, the player is offered the ability to reduce his or her wager before all of the game cards have been revealed. In 3-5-7 Poker and some blackjack games, the player is given the opportunity to surrender his or her hand thereby forfeiting one-half of his or her initial wager.
There are also casino slot machines which produce outcomes consisting of symbols arranged in a pattern with pay lines identifying certain combinations of symbols in the pattern. A winning outcome occurs when certain symbols align along an active pay line in accordance with the pay table for the game. Slot machines with multiple pay lines are often configured to activate pay lines on which the player has placed a wager. At least one game, Spin Poker, offers a video poker variation which depicts card symbols appearing on spinning reels.
In other casino slot machines, like the Bananarama With Bonus slot machine game, the vertical arrangement of symbols is fixed along a video reel where a portion of the reel is randomly selected, usually by a pay line, to generate the game outcome. Typically with such games, one symbol from each reel may align with a pay line. In other casino slot machines, like Vacation USA slot machine each symbol location is independently selected. In such games, any combination of symbols, including multiple symbols from a single reel, may align along a pay line.